


I'll Be Waiting, So Please Come Back (Kotori 2017)

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back okay?"





	I'll Be Waiting, So Please Come Back (Kotori 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birbthday! Hehe~ I found that pun so I decided to use it.

_“Your dreams, your hopes, your goals, always reach for them._

_That_ _’s what makes life enjoyable._ _”_

_——_

**I'll Be Waiting, So Please Come Back**

 

  
_You_ _’re really going huh?_

I can vividly remember when Umi said that to me yesterday, shortly after announcing my soon departure. Being invited to attend a school that can make me achieve one of my biggest dreams seemed so appealing, so wonderful, so amazing! It looked like just exactly what I wanted.

_I_ _’m sorry Umi-chan, I really am._

Though, even though my dreams would be fulfilled, I would have to sacrifice something I hold so dear to my heart that I would crumble if it were to be taken away ruthlessly—and that was Umi and Honoka, my two best friends who have supported me from the start. They, because we’ve been together for so long, are my family.

_Ah_ _…so Kotori-chan is leaving_ _….?_

Honoka didn’t seem to agree to me leaving them, especially it being announced so suddenly. We were slowly yet surely reaching our peak as a school idol and my career as one came to an abrupt end as soon as that letter came through the mail.

 _I_ _’m sorry Honoka-chan, please forgive me_.

Their thoughts conflicted with my own. Although I **really** want to go, I am settling on declining their offer but Umi keeps insisting that I go so that I can be happy. But, I’m happier with them….and sadly, Honoka agrees with Umi, not me.

_Kotori-chan, you_ _’ve been wanting this for so long._

Sure, this was my childhood dream. I loved making outfits for people to enjoy. It was also a pastime that made my head stray off of negative thoughts. I make my apparel with my true feelings, and I think that’s what makes it special for the wearer.

_Kotori, we_ _’ll be okay. Pursue your dreams._

I never trusted them every time they said that they wouldn’t be bothered. I know that if one of them had to leave, I would feel sad. I wouldn’t feel ‘okay’. A friend who leaves you makes you feel sad and not ‘fine’. Who even feels fine when a friend leaves anyways?

_µ’s will be disbanding._

It made me feel guilty as Honoka said those words as serious as possible. Her voice wavered as she said it, showing that she still doesn’t agree. I bet Umi doesn’t agree as well, but they’re putting my feelings above theirs aren’t they?

_We_ _’re serious._

All eyes went on me and I just sank into my seat, wanting to desperately hide from the guilt eating me whole. I never wanted to leave, but if it seems like the better choice for Honoka, Umi, and I, then I will take it head on. No regrets…..y-yeah…no regrets. Like what Honoka said…..like what Honoka said…

_Kotori, make sure you take care of yourself while you_ _’re there okay? Or else I_ _’ll personally go over there and become your bodyguard._

I laughed at Nico’s comment. She didn’t seem that sad about me leaving, or probably she’s just good at hiding her emotions. After all, she has siblings and she has to put a strong front for them if bad times ever come to visit.

Hehe~

I should probably not assume the reason why.

_Good luck Kotori._

That was all Maki told me. Ahh…..she probably doesn’t agree as well now does she?

——

_Do you have everything you need?_

I’ll miss hearing your voices. In response to Umi’s question, I nod softly, not facing their direction. I felt like if I did look at them, I would cry…. _a lot_. This seemed too unreal. My mom is waiting for me as well, ready to bid me farewell. At first, I felt uncomfortable that my mom isn’t coming but I think I’ll do fine.

_Kotori, take care. I love you._

I felt a small tear run down my face as my mother kissed my forehead. Her being her, she immediately noticed it and hugged me. That’s what I like about mothers, they know exactly what you feel. For that I’m grateful.

_Kotori-chan!_

It was totally out of character. Umi **never** called anyone with a honorific before so it surprised me so much that I stopped walking and looked around.

And there they were, all looking sad in one way or another. Others sent me a sad look while others put on a forced smile. I felt bad that I was causing this pain but…..I can’t do anything to help them.

Umi walked up to me and hugged me as tight as she can, she let me go so that I can board my flight, after whispering,

_I_ _’ll be waiting, so please come back._

I give her a smile.

_I surely will._


End file.
